Evening Talks
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Sakura is definitely going to make Sasuke-kun fall for her, of that she's sure! And is there a better way of telling this tale than getting a glimpse on her talks with her friend about her attempts at doing so? ONE-SHOT


''Good evening, Ayame-san!'' Sakura greeted, waving and smiling warmly at the brunette standing in front of her.

''Good evening, Sakura-san!'' Ayame offered a smile back at her.

''Okay, so, I have something to tell you!''she started, taking a seat in front of the older girl and leaning against the table, a dreamy look on her face ''I met this guy at the academy today and he is _extremely cute_!''

''Oh is that so? What is he like?

''He is just gorgeous!''

She laughed.

''Okay, I need a few more details than that to be able to judge, what is his hair color?''

''Dark as the darkest of nights!''

''Eyes?''

''The color of the most beautiful onyx in the entire world!''

''Body type?''

''Like the one of a God!''

''Personality?''

''Okay, so'' she paused for a moment ''that part is a little trick'' she started to twirl her hair with one finger ''I didn't really get to talk to him to be sure''

Ayame blinked.

''Wow, the way you described him made me think that you two were already super close and had been talking a lot''

''I know, I know, but it's just that he is _amazing!_ I just didn't get the chance to talk to him yet. _Yet!_ '' she repeated the last word with a malicious smile.

''Fine, but how does he behave? I take you've seen him interacting with other people, so tell me about that!''

''Well, he is always saying that he is better than everyone else, that we are all just slowing him down and making it hard for him to achieve his goals, he keeps mocking everyone and doesn't interact much… But his eyes are like, _oh my God!''_

Ayame made a face while wiping a cup.

''Well, I hope it works out, I guess… Tell me how it goes!''

''Will do!'' Sakura seemed so excited about it that the brunette thought it would be rude to say that this guy sounded more like a jerk than like a prince charming. ''And I'll go with pork ramen today please!''

''Alright, hang in there!''

.

.

.

''What's that face? What happened?''

''He called me _annoying_! Can you believe that?!'' she let her forehead hit the table to hide the defeated look on her face.

''Now that's rude. What did you do to deserve that?'' Ayame smiled slightly, looking at the girl's state and giving her a pitiful look.

'' _I didn't do a thing!''_ Sakura raised her head and looked incredulous at her friend, an offended expression on her face ''I simply suggested we trained together, but well, I'm still not _very good_ at throwing those stupid kunais so he said I would just make him fall behind, then I insisted a bit, _a bit_ , and he said I was annoying!'' she stared at Ayame, searching her face for a sign of agreement that she was completely right and the boy was acting like a jerk.

''Well, yeah…'' the brunette touched her neck with one hand and exhaled ''He is a jerk, that's for sure, but you shouldn't try so hard either, you might look inconvenient''.

''I'm never inconvenient'' Sakura stated, a serious look on her face.

Ayame held a laugh.

''What? I'm _not!''_ Sakura shouted, horrified with the situation.

''Okay, okay, be quiet, you'll scare the customers!'' she asked, trying to stop the laughter ''Fine, but try not to make it too obvious that you're into him!''

''I'll try, I guess…'' the pink-haired ninja replied, an upset look on her face ''And I think I'll go with soup today''.

''Soup it is then!''

.

.

.

''AYAME-SAN, YOU JUST WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED, OH MY GOD!'' the pink haired genin stormed into the restaurant and shouted so loud that almost everyone jumped from their seats, some customers even hiding themselves under the tables, unsure of whether it was safe or not anymore.

''Sakura-san, for God's sake, you scared me! _And the customers_ '' the brunette added, looking displeased at her friend, her hands on her waist.

''Okay sorry, sorry, sorry!'' she clasped her hands in front of her body and lowered her head a bit in an apology, the smile never leaving her face ''But this is just like, _so awesome_ '' she pulled a chair and sat in front of Ayame, her right hand tapping impatiently the table ''So, you know that we, ninjas, are separated in teams to attend to missions and all that stuff, right? Now GUESS WHO ended up on my team!'' her eyes were sparkling so much that Ayame fell speechless for a moment, afraid that she uttered the wrong words and made her friend less elated. But Sakura didn't wait for a reply:

''You thought right: Sasuke-kun!'' she exclaimed, closing her eyes and cheering on her seat, releasing a few squeaks of happiness.

''I don't believe it, really?!'' the older one widened her eyes ''Lord, this is amazing! Now you finally stand a chance with him!''

''Pff, I've always stood a chance, who could possibly resist to all of _this_ '' she said smugly, raising her head high and pointing to herself ''the difference is that now this will make things much easier! I'm just _so excited!''_

''Honestly, me too'' Ayame admitted ''keep me updated, will you?''

''Definitely!'' she inhaled deeply, still smiling widely, then rested her back at the seat ''And something hot for me to drink, please! I need energy if I want to start my scheme to get him to notice me!'' she rubbed her hands together and looked straight ahead with a malicious look, her mind already machinating a plan.

Ayame simply nodded, smiling herself.

.

.

.

''… Then he jumped in front of me and said 'STAND BACK!' '' Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms to the sides, standing on top of the chair in front of Ayame with an excited look.

''Very… cool.'' The brunette said, not knowing exactly where the 'super romantic part' Sakura had mentioned before stood in all that story.

''He was _worried_ about me! Didn't you get it?!'' Sakura pouted her lips and looked with sad, yet expectant eyes towards her friend.

''I wouldn't really call that _romantic_ , though, it sounded more like a 'get out of the way, let me handle this' than an 'I'll protect you' '' she admitted, closing her eyes not to see Sakura's reaction to her words.

''That's because you don't understand boys!'' the young ninja raised her head high and turned it to the side with a scowl.

''Fine, fine'' Ayame surrendered, raising her hands and smiling ''and what else happened?''

''So!'' her face brightened again in an instant and she leaned against the table between the two of them ''Oh my God I have so much to tell you! He's been calling me annoying all the time, but now I get it! That's his way of saying he loves me!'' she crossed her arms and gave her friend an I-know-best look, completely satisfied with her conclusion.

''Oh is it?'' Ayame chuckled.

''Definitely, why else would he call me annoying?!''

''Yeah, why else?'' she brought a hand to her mouth to hide the smile.

''Okay so, did I tell you about that time when I had fainted during training and he was there when I woke up? I was _so happy_ to see him that I hugged him and he said 'Let me go, Sakura!' ''she giggled ''Can't you see?! He was _so happy and shy_ about that! He probably blushed, but I didn't get to see anything because I was too busy holding him on for dear life!''

''I bet he loved it''

''Yes, he did! And there's also that time when-''

''I'll get myself something to drink while I listen if you don't mind, this sounds like it will take some time'' Ayame interrupted with a light smile on her face ''do you care for a drink too?''

''That would be great! Cause I have _so much_ to say!''

''I bet you do'' Ayame grinned.

.

.

.

''What's that troubled face?''

The young genin simply sighed.

''I'm just worried about Sasuke-kun… he's not been the same since the chunnin exam, when that weirdo Orochimaru showed up''

Ayame nodded in silent and waited until she proceeded.

''He's been acting… Colder I guess, I don't know. And I have this bad feeling about it''

''But what about the exam? You didn't mention it to me, did you pass it?''

Sakura's expression changed from worried to completely defeated and her head dropped.

''Aaaaa it was awful! And so hard! Maaaaan, had I known… BUT!'' she brought one finger to the front of her face and smiled widely ''Sasuke-kun protected me when I was in danger, and he did it in such a _seductive way,_ if you don't mind me saying it'' she laughed to herself, as if she knew something no one else did ''sure, it was a bit creepy when that guy showed up, we were _literally_ paralyzed in fear, but then he saved me'' her elbows touched the table and she looked dreamingly at the ceiling for a moment ''but there was also that moment when he woke up after that Orochimaru guy attacked him and he saw me hurt'' she felt a chill running through her body ''I don't know how to feel about that because on one hand he was worried about me and wanted to kick those guys from Sound's asses because they hurt me, but on the other hand he was looking so evil… Nothing like his usual self!''

Ayame was staring at her.

''That's a lot to digest''

''I know, right? But yeah, that's a briefing of everything that happened, I hope things get better from now on!''

''Will you still be on the same team now that you failed the exam?''

'' _Of course!_ '' she exclaimed ''I would never let him escape that easily!''

Ayame giggled

''Good to hear, I love your little tale pursuing this guy''

''And I promise you I'll succeed!'' she announced with determination, to which the brunette simply nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

''I just have a really bad feeling about tonight''

Ayame glanced outside at the sky full of stars and looked confused back at her friend.

''It looks like just any other night to me''

Sakura moved uncomfortably on her chair.

''I just have a really bad feeling about tonight, something just doesn't feel right''

''This is called hunger!'' Ayame decided ''here, I'll bring you something to eat'' and she walked inside to the kitchen.

Sakura nodded as she moved away, but then turned to look at the streets leading to the village gates, feeling uneasy for some reason.

.

.

.

''Well… maybe you should've hit him a _little_ lighter, but I guess what matters is that you made it''

''I know!'' Sakura was exasperated ''I mean, it wasn't easy but I was kinda desperate, y'know? I mean, I just _couldn't_ let him leave, I had to do something''

''How long has he been in the hospital?''

''Three days''

''It must have been one hell of a strike''

''It was! But at least now he is safe and sound here in the village, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will treat whatever mental disease he's facing that made him want to leave me in the first place'' she nodded nonstop with a straight face while speaking ''I mean, who in the world would leave any place where there's _me?!_ There's surely something very wrong with him!''

''I'm sure he'll love you even more after he wakes up and find out what happened'' Ayame laughed aloud.

''It was for the greater good, he'll understand!'' she reassured her ''could you please serve me two of those shrimps soups? I'll take one with me to the hospital in case he wakes up!''

''Oh so he likes shrimps too?''

''I don't know, but _I_ like shrimp soup, so he should learn to like them too!''

The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled, but decided against replying: she knew Sakura was a very stubborn young girl.

.

.

.

''So?''

''He's _kinda_ upset, but he'll get over it!'' Sakura took a seat in front of her friend and nodded a few times ''no one can stay mad with this pretty face for long'' she pointed to herself, smiling widely.

''Now that's true'' Ayame giggled.

''There was a lot of talking, Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama didn't let me stay to listen to it, but it sounds like he is going to stay now! Phew, it's such a relief!'' she pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead and let her head tilt to one side ''Things sound like they'll be okay now''

''Good to hear!'' Ayame said with relief ''And did he eat the shrimp soup?''

''He said it was disgusting and that he hates shrimps'' Sakura frowned and crossed her arms ''your shrimp soup is the best soup in the world and I told him that! He must still be feeling unwell, that's the only explanation I can find!''

''Most likely'' she chuckled.

''But I made it clear that if he wants to stand a chance with me he'd better start liking your shrimp soup too!'' she looked defiantly to the side.

''And what did he say?''

''Oh well, he felt too shy to say he loved me so he just repeated the code 'you're so annoying' but I got the message!'' she winked at the brunette with a smug smile.

Ayame made an effort not to laugh and simply smiled at her friend and shook her head.

''That's good, I'll give you free shrimp soup today because of your hard work!''

Sakura's eyes sparkled.

.

.

.

''The winter festival is in two weeks'' Sakura said.

''I know, you've been repeating this for the past 9 minutes'' Ayame commented, staring at her friend's blank facial expression.

''He hasn't invited me to go to the festival with him yet''

''Maybe he won't even go, you said yourself that he doesn't like these things'' she pointed out.

''Well, but it's the _winter festival_ , and _I_ want to go!'' Sakura plucked her lips like a child.

''And does he know that?''

''He does!'' she hit the table hard and some of the customers glanced at her ''Sorry'' she mumbled, covering her face with embarrassment.

''Maybe he doesn't want to go and that's all.'' Ayame reasoned.

''But I want him to invite me and go with me!'' she held her face with her hands and looked devastated at the empty glass in front of her.

''Why don't _you_ invite him then?''

''Because the _guy_ must ask the girl out, of course! Not the other way around!'' she looked flabbergasted, as if what Ayame had suggested was absurd.

''Who said that? Maybe what's missing here is you taking the reins and inviting him to be your pair!''

Sakura gave it a thought for a little while.

''You think he is waiting for me to make a move?''

''Well, that's not exactly what I said, I'm just saying that given he's not doing anything maybe you-''

''You're right! I'll show him that I'm different from the other girls and I'll ask him out!'' Sakura interrupted, getting up fast from the chair and dropping a bunch of coin on the desk to pay for their drinks before rushing outside.

''Oh Lord, what is she going to do…'' Ayame rubbed her temple.

.

.

.

''I take by your face that he declined your invitation'' Ayame pointed out when she spotted pink hair taking a seat in front of her with a defeated face.

''He didn't _just_ say no, he made it quite obvious that he finds me annoying and that he doesn't want to waste his time on that, and I quote, _stupid festival_.'' She sighed ''I mean, really?! _Stupid festival?!_ I'm just really in need of a drink… _''_

''Didn't you decide that 'annoying' was the word he used to indirectly say he liked you?'' she replied while filling a glass with iced tea and handing it to Sakura.

''Yeah, I know we agreed that it meant that but-''

''I didn't agree to a single thing, you're the one who said so!''

''-but it sounded quite like in the ordinary sense of 'annoying' this time'' she let her chin rest on the table and inspected the drops of water on its surface with a sad face.

The brunette looked at her depressed friend and felt sympathy.

''Honestly speaking, I think this guy is a total jerk and you should find someone else to go with you to the festival!''

Sakura's eyes sparkled.

''That's it! I'll invite someone else and then Sasuke-kun will feel jealous and go back on his decision of not going!'' she clasped her hands ''Oh I bet he'll come begging to me to accept going with him!'' leaning against the table, she lightly kissed her friend's cheek ''you're the best! Thanks for the advice!''

''Hey, Sakura-san! That's not what I meant!'' but the pink haired ninja was already outside the restaurant ''Geez…''

.

.

.

''Naruto is going with me!'' she declared as she stepped inside of the small restaurant.

''Oh?''

''We've been getting along quite well lately and I can actually say that we are friends now, even though I still find him a little stupid sometimes'' she touched her forehead as if it hurt ''But he's agreed to my plan so that's what matters!''

''Care to explain to me what this plan is about?'' she smiled with the corner of her mouth.

''It's very simple, I've just been very, very close to him lately, especially in front of Sasuke-kun! And I made sure that he was listening well when I invited Naruto to go to the festival with me!'' she made a surprised face ''I didn't know Naruto could act that well, he sounded _so_ excited when I invited him to go with me that I almost believed that he was actually happy that I was asking him out''

Ayame bit her lower lip.

''Well… you know, Naruto comes here quite often too and he's always telling me how much he likes-''

''Oh man! I'm super late for our team's meeting!'' She interrupted, eyes widening as she glanced at the clock behind the brunette ''I have to go! I'll go with an onigiri today just so I can eat it on my way!''

''Sure'' Ayame only had time to hand it to Sakura and look at the coins on the table before the girl in front of her was gone.

.

.

.

''He's been looking at me differently, Ayame-san! Hanging around with Naruto has really been working out!'' Sakura was elated as she sat in front of her friend ''and there's something else!'' she looked at her friend with excited eyes ''I've been following these tips on a magazine Ino gave me to make a guy fall in love with me and I think Sasuke-kun stands no chance against my endless charm now!'' she raised her head proudly.

''Wow you got to share those tips with me'' the older one smiled at her friend's happiness.

''I'll give you the magazine once Sasuke-kun is mine, don't worry! We, women, need to help one another right?'' Ayame nodded ''yeah, so fear not!''

''So keep me updated on what happens!'' the brunette demanded.

''Will do! But for now, I would love a bowl of pork ramen!''

''I figured you'd say that'' Ayame smiled and went inside to the kitchen.

.

.

.

''Now guess _who_ showed up at the festival yesterday!'' Sakura shouted as she jumped to the other side of the counter and hugged Ayame.

''Oh my God, I can't believe it! You did it?!'' the brunette looked at her surprised.

''Yes!'' she exclaimed, not able to hold back her excitement ''he's been getting a little warmer with me, I guess I'm really doing a good job! You'll see, in no time we'll be married and we'll have three kids and a dog!'' she made her way to the closest chair, a dreamy look on her face ''I'm still trying to think of a good name for the dog''

''Whoa, calm down!'' she giggled ''now you have to tell me everything in details! I want to know everything!'' she leaned against the table to get closer to Sakura.

''Oh my, there's just so much to say! But I'll fill you in with the details!'' she replied with delight ''but first please bring us two onigiris and two glasses of ice tea, it's going to be an amazing night!''

Ayame smiled and nodded.

.

.

.

''It's been a while, Sakura-san!'' Ayame waved at her as she spotted her friend walking through the door.

The pink haired girl smiled widely at her friend, still standing next to the door.

''I'm sorry about that, I've just been very busy! And I brought someone for you to meet!'' she informed, and on that moment Ayame noticed that there was someone behind her.

''Good evening'' the dark-haired ninja greeted, stepping inside the restaurant, one hand holding Sakura's, their fingers intertwined.

''Oh! You must be Sasuke-san'' she concluded, smiling proudly at Sakura ''it's a pleasure to meet you''

Sasuke nodded at her and pointed with his head to an empty table to Sakura before walking her that way. Sakura glanced at her friend and winked at her with a wide smile.

''Hey, guys! Don't forget me!'' Ayame heard a loud voice coming from the outside of the restaurant and then a familiar blond ninja stormed inside, frenetically looking inside at the tables until he spotted the couple and skipped in their direction, taking a seat on a chair next to them.

Ayame couldn't help but to laugh loudly to herself, getting the menu and making her way to their table with a wide smile.

''So, what can I serve you guys?''

Sakura looked expectantly at Sasuke and he sighed, but Ayame could see a small smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

''I guess I'll go with shrimp soup today''

.

.

.

The end!

* * *

Aaaaahhh! Okay, so I've been trying to finish this for a while, but school has been crazy! I always want to write something because I love writing so much, but school keeps me busy all the time ):

I'm not sure if this ended up the way I wanted it to, but that's all I managed to write hahahaha I really wanted to write something and post it, I missed you guys so much!

Please leave me a review telling me what you think? I would really really really love to listen to what you guys have to say!

And I wholeheartedly hope you had a good time reading it! Thank you so much!


End file.
